


Спотыкаясь и падая

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Как бы Северус ни пытался это отрицать, он сразу понял, что Гарри — не какой-то там обычный работяга с его завода. Между ними успело образоваться что-то наподобие дружбы — хотя, похоже, ни у одного из них не было с этим явлением особенного опыта.





	Спотыкаясь и падая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stumble and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364541) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Северус успел отойти от завода всего на несколько шагов, когда заметил прислонившегося к стене Гарри. Увидев его, Гарри тут же просветлел лицом и направился к нему.  
  
— Я слышал, они урезали твои часы работы.  
  
Северус знал, что в это время года начиналось небольшое затишье и не был особенно удивлён тому, что пострадал именно Гарри, как один из самых молодых и наименее опытных работников. Правда, в начальстве явно сидели дураки, потому что Гарри работал гораздо лучше, чем большинство его коллег постарше.  
  
— Ты ищешь что-то новое?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и Северус — уже не в первый раз — машинально проследил взглядом за линиями его тела, отмечая ширину этих плечей.  
  
— Не то чтобы в нашем городке был такой уж богатый выбор работ. Разве нет? — наконец сказал Гарри, когда они завернули за угол и двинулись в сторону квартиры Северуса.  
  
— Тебе хоть на оплату жилья хватит? — спросил Северус, но тут у него голове словно что-то щёлкнуло. Резко остановившись, он повернулся к Гарри. — Ты уже остался без квартиры, да?  
  
— На прошлой неделе, — Гарри снова зашагал вперёд, но Северус не двинулся с места. Гарри развернулся к нему. — Что такое?  
  
— Где же ты ночуешь? — Северус не мог точно определить, что за чувство он сейчас испытывал, но его однозначно что-то грызло. Почему Гарри ничего ему не сказал?!  
  
— Сейчас довольно тепло...  
  
Северус резко схватил его за руку.  
  
— Ты что, спишь на улице?!  
  
Гарри побледнел. Северус немедленно его отпустил, испытывая острое желание извиниться за своё грубое поведение. Но он просто не мог отыскать нужные слова.  
  
— Да всего-то несколько раз.  
  
— Вот ведь болван, — пробормотал Северус, и снова зашагал по улице, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов у себя за спиной. Он искренне обрадовался, когда Гарри снова с ним поравнялся. Оставшуюся часть пути они проделали, не разговаривая.  
  
  
* * *  
Как только они вошли внутрь, Северус сразу поставил на огонь чайник. Именно это всегда делала в трудных ситуациях — неважно, реальных ли, или надуманных — его мать. Заваривала чашку ароматного чая, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
  
С двумя чашками в руках (в каждой чашке — по хорошей добавке виски), Северус замер в дверях. Гарри стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу, так что из комнаты был виден только его силуэт. У Северуса что-то сжалось в груди, но прежде чем это «что-то» успело взять его под свой контроль и заставить сделать что-нибудь, о чём он потом точно пожалел бы, он тряхнул головой и откашлялся.  
  
Гарри повернулся в его сторону и снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Северус сел в то кресло, которое стояло поближе к камину (хотя сейчас очаг был холодным) и принялся пить чай в уютной тишине, образовавшейся вокруг них в маленькой гостиной комнате.  
  
— Где твои остальные вещи? — наконец спросил он Гарри, когда почти опустошил свою чашку.  
  
Гарри вскинул голову, всего на секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, а затем снова отвернулся к окну.  
  
— Да у меня, вообще-то, почти ничего и нет.  
  
— А как же твоя мебель? У тебя же были кровать, стол, стулья…  
  
— Хозяин квартиры оставил их себе в качестве арендной платы за мой последний месяц.  
  
Северус вздохнул. Ему не стоило удивляться тому, что Гарри не смог заплатить свою квартплату.  
  
— А твоя одежда?  
  
— Возле завода — в переулке по дороге к парковке — у меня припрятана сумка...  
  
— О, боги, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос. — Значит так, отправляйся за своей сумкой и неси её сюда.  
  
Гарри ответил ему ошарашенным взглядом. На несколько мгновений у него отвисла челюсть, после чего он закрыл рот и с усилием сглотнул.  
  
— Я не могу настолько злоупотреблять...  
  
— То есть, ты предпочитаешь спать в общественном парке или каком-то переулке, только бы не пользоваться моим гостеприимством?  
  
— Ну разумеется, нет, — у Гарри по крайней мере хватило совести смутиться. — Но… ты уверен? Я не сомневаюсь, что смогу найти…  
  
— Марш за своими вещами, — скомандовал Северус.  
  
Гарри поставил на стол чашку и вышел. Северус допил последний глоток своего чая, после чего взял чашку Гарри и понёс на кухню вместе со своей.  
  
  
* * *  
Он понимал, что проживание здесь Гарри станет для него ужасным искушением — но что ещё он мог сделать? Северус был далеко не самым добрым человеком в мире, но он просто не мог не помочь Гарри. Они и так уже периодически вместе готовили еду, а потом ели приготовленное, и Гарри всегда с удовольствием ему помогал, особенно когда Северусу нужно было, чтобы кто-то выбрался на крышу и закрепил расшатанную черепицу. И вся его помощь обходилась в сэндвич с бутылкой пива.  
  
Намного больше Северуса беспокоили те чувства, которые он к Гарри испытывал. Чувства, которые начали у него формироваться уже некоторое время назад. Как бы Северус ни пытался это отрицать, он сразу понял, что Гарри — не какой-то там обычный работяга с его завода. Между ними успело образоваться что-то наподобие дружбы — хотя, похоже, ни у одного из них не было с этим явлением особенного опыта.  
  
И теперь Северус прыгал из огня прямо в полымя: он не только приглашал Гарри пожить вместе, но и наконец-то признался самому себе, что его хорошее отношение к Гарри выходило за рамки подобающего. У Северуса не было ни малейших оснований полагать, будто Гарри мог хотеть чего-то большего, чем обычная дружба, и ему ужасно не хотелось снова возвращаться к той жизни, которую он вёл прежде: когда никто не спрашивал, как прошел его день, а в особенно лютые зимние ночи или после грозы никому не было дела, где он и всё ли с ним в порядке.  
  
Погружённый в раздумья, Северус вымыл обе чашки и поставил сушиться, после чего тяжело опустился за кухонный стол и обхватил голову ладонями.  
  
  
* * *  
Это было доказательством того, как глубоко Гарри успел пробраться в его жизнь: Северус даже не обратил внимания на звук открывшейся и снова закрывшейся входной двери. И никак не отреагировал на мягкие шаги, двигающиеся в сторону кухни.  
  
Он инстинктивно знал, что это всего лишь Гарри, и поэтому даже не пошевелился.  
  
— Привет, — тихо сказал Гарри и положил руку ему на плечо. — У тебя мигрень?  
  
— Ага, — ответил Северус, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. — Ты — моя мигрень.  
  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, явно ничуть не обидевшись, а затем, убрав ладонь с его плеча, прошёл к раковине и снова наполнил чайник.  
  
В Северусе вспыхнула искорка надежды. Он смотрел, как Гарри привычно достаёт из шкафчика чай — и его присутствие у Северуса на кухне кажется таким правильным и естественным.  
  
Его присутствие у Северуса на кухне и в его жизни.  
  
Устало потерев лицо, Северус подумал, что их новоявленное соседство может повлечь за собой только катастрофу. Во всех возможных смыслах.


End file.
